


there is grace within forgiveness

by Agent_Scribe



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Season 1 Spoilers, TALK TO HIM ALEX, fixing the end of ep 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Scribe/pseuds/Agent_Scribe
Summary: Instead of telling Ryan literally nothing and running off into the night like an idiot, Alex tells him what's going on. There's lots of crying.





	there is grace within forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I got so mad at these fools during the end of ep 13 that I wrote a fic. I don't do that often lol. Enjoy!
> 
> (title is from Black Sun by Death Cab for Cutie, the last song of the ep.)

“Alex ru-”  
Then fire and force and she’s stumbling forward; panic rushes through her. She starts running running running, only two things looping through her mind: _Natalie’s dead Natalie’s dead oh my god Natalie’s dead I’ve got to get help I can’t do this I’ve got to get help I’ve got to get help she’s dead oh my god -_  
Now she’s here at Ryan’s and she’s not sure exactly how it happened but she’s banging on the door sobbing so hard it feels like she’ll break in half, screaming her throat raw “Open the door! Open the door!”

  
And then she’s lunging for him wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god!”  
He’s saying words, she can’t quite hear them, she just knows he’s talking and holding on to her and she chokes out “I can’t - Natalie - she -” and she’s pushing away from him sobbing harder, hands in her hair, body bending in half.

He’s still talking, she hears “calm down” and “it’s okay” and feels his hands on her shoulders and she can’t take it anymore, the words come spilling out of her. “I can’t do it I can’t fix I can’t do it anymore I thought I could fix it make it better but I can’t, I can’t!”  
“Alex,” he says, gripping her shoulders a little tighter, “What’s going on?”  
“Natalie’s dead!” she screams, voice breaking. And her legs can’t hold her anymore and she falls to the ground, hands and knees, fists hitting the floor like somehow somehow this expression of anger will bring her back.

  
And he’s still there, his hands taking her hands, pulling her in, asking questions and trying to help even as his voice starts to break and his body starts to shake because he’s always - he’s always trying to put others before himself and -  
Her phone is buzzing insistent and needy. She pulls away from Ryan, whips it out - her hands are shaking so hard, her vision is so blurred she can hardly see the screen but it’s - “GET DOWN!” she screams at Ryan, grabbing at him pulling him down to the floor with her and her heart is in her throat - _no I can’t lose him too no no no no_ -

  
And there are gunshots and Ryan is yelling and pulling her along the floor towards the door - the door that is open still just a little he didn’t shut it all the way - and they’re going to get out they’re going to make it she doesn’t know how but she _won’t let him get hurt again._

And they’re out they’re in the hallway, backs against the wall, holding hands so tightly - it’s the only part of her body Alex can feel right now. Tears are still streaming down her face; her body is shaking so uncontrollably she feels like she’s crumbling to pieces.

  
And then Ryan’s hand is on her face wiping at her tears - she can’t look at him so she looks down instead - and he’s saying “help is on the way, it’s going to be okay we’re going to be okay, just sit tight with me Alex,” and she closes her eyes and rests her head on him and lets herself believe him.


End file.
